Known in the state of the art (e.g. in DE 10 2005 034 749 A1) is a Coriolis measuring device, which has two oscillation exciters and an oscillation receiver arranged centrally thereto. Through aging processes or through extraordinary parameters of the medium or the arising processes, changes can occur in the oscillation exciters, or in the oscillation receiver, such that a loss of accuracy of measurement is experienced. Furthermore, asymmetries in the oscillation excitation, or measurement uncertainties associated therewith connected in the oscillation detection, can occur, which, in given cases, as a result of aging phenomena, can be with, or without, material effect, as well as varying in time. Thus, it is necessary to test, or to check, the measuring device regularly.
WO 2006/036139 A1 describes a Coriolis measuring device, which has two oscillation exciters and two oscillation receivers, in each case, mounted parallel to the oscillation exciters. In order to be able to determine particular oscillation variables of the measuring tube, the two oscillation exciters are operated alternately. The oscillations arising, in such case, are, in each case, sensed by the oscillation receivers. In the case of this construction, there is provided, thus, a structurally conceived isolation between the oscillation excitation and the receiving of the oscillations.
Known in the state of the art are, furthermore, oscillation transducers, which serve both for the exciting of oscillations, as well as also for their detection (DE 103 51 310 A1). The associated electronics for operating the transducers are, in such case, embodied for particular tasks, i.e. either for excitation or for detection.
The application of transducer elements of piezoelectric material is described, for example, in the not published application DE 10 2005 059 070.